


pull me closer, draw me in more

by sungyooni



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic, daeyeol is the future king, idk what to tag anymore, jooch is sungyoon's best friend hes also a socrerer, just in case, should be teen and up audience only, woot woot sungyoon has a weak magic or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyooni/pseuds/sungyooni
Summary: sungyoon is a sorcerer who can see future so one day, a royal prince paid him a visit to ask about his future bride.he doesn't mind but the thing is, he doesn't understand why he's seeing himself in his own vision.





	pull me closer, draw me in more

**Author's Note:**

> mood: they keep calling me, hey, write us as royal and magician couple, cmon, do it or never and i cant love daeyoon more than this.

daeyeol is a royal prince who is planned to sit the throne once he meets his bride and married to them.

as much as daeyeol opposed the idea of sitting the throne and gets married to someone he doesn't love, he was living his life being curious who is the love of his life.

he dreams on living a happy marriage life with someone he really loved and be loved by the other half of his.

having a puppy running around his garden that he builds with both of his hands, and a life partner who will walk with him through every circumstances, he thought it was way better than leading a country and having everyone bowed down to him.

when he sees his brother married to someone who arranged by the family, he can't imagine himself standing in that place.

good thing that his brother was living his life happily with someone he could love at the end, even though the person was someone that his family been arranged for him.

he was hopelessly a romantic person, he admits it.

however, when his brother pushed the throne to him, he screamed protesting with the whole of his well-being.

there's no way he can lead the whole country when he's the youngest of family and immature in some ways. 

he knows they know it, so he doesn't understand how can they agree to his brother's proposal.

so, when he finds out somewhere in the palace that there's a magician who can see the future in the side village, he immediately planned to find his own bride without getting himself into an arranged marriage he never been interested.

"you can't go!" jaeseok firmly protests. "what do you think on your head? don't you realize who are you right now? you're the crown prince of this country!"

"i don't care," daeyeol huffs out his breathe angrily, he doesn't like when his idea goes down, irrelevant like this. jaeseok frowns, shaking his head in disagree.

"you know right, i will do anything in order to put you in safe, do you?" jaeseok says, barks a gentle warning, his eyes glare at the royal prince sharply.

"that's why i'm saying you're following me tonight, it won't be taking so long, just one question and we will leave, okay?"

"do you know who you been asking? it's a fucking witch, someone who do magic!" the swordsman yells, raising his voice upon the stubborn head of his prince. "he can spell you downright and kill you. i'm very sure he can find out about you instantly."

"that's not gonna happen, jaeseok. he doesn't know who am I and it works like that." daeyeol says stubbornly, his hands resting on the hip as he's determined on his decision.

jaeseok sighs, "you really don't know what you going to deal with. you know, this country didn't allow magic, and yet you-"

"get yourself ready, we'll be leaving after the midnight."

daeyeol hasn't shaking a bit. he is the royal prince, and he's the one who making decision.

no one can change his mind, includes jaeseok.

 

* * *

 

a knocking sound on the door surprised both of joochan and sungyoon. it made them looked at each other if either of them was expecting a guest.

sungyoon stands up to the door when he finds nothing in the younger's eyes. it could be a patient who might need their help in emergency.

more hits on their door, sungyoon quickens his steps towards the door and joochan laughs at it. "w-wait a minute, 'm coming."

sungyoon opens the door, welcomed by two huge men in front of him, completely different from what he had expected.

"sorry, what can i help you?" sungyoon confuses, completely feeling small in front of the men. never did he ever see these guys around the village.

"who's that, hyung?" joochan comes after him, wiping his hands on the towel as he walks toward the door and stops when he sees the guests, "oh,"

daeyeol looks inside the small house, and offers a gentle smile. he looks lovely. "can i come in?"

"yeah, sure, even though i'm not very sure what's so important that you have to come in the very late night like this." sungyoon replies, flung the door onto wall as he makes the way into their territory for the pairs.

jaeseok snorts at that, literally judging the whole place like it was something he shouldn't have entered.

daeyeol takes the seat on the chair, face pleased at the way sungyoon acts, barks out a biting word when someone enters their territory without pass.

"i come here to see you." daeyeol confessed. "i want to know my future bride."

sungyoon slightly laughs at that, with joochan standing behind him. "s-sorry? how am i supposed to tell you about your life?"

"i know you're a witch, and you will tell me what i been asking you earlier." 

sungyoon smiles at that, "i don't know if i have an answer for that. 'm nothing but just civilian. how do i get the answer for you, sir?"

"i have an offer for you." daeyeol begins, taking a small bag out of his clothes. "inside this bag, there's golds for you. i think it's more than enough for you."

"how do i know i can be safe with this? what if i lied to you?" sungyoon tilted his head. 

jaeseok takes his sword out at the sentence, completely displeased by the way he talks to daeyeol. 

joochan stepped up forward a bit at the sudden assault, protecting the elder with his body. 

"you! watch out of your mouth or i'll fucking let you taste your own death." jaeseok growls, breath hitching when he saw the witch's eye glistening its red. he doesn't really sure if he sees it right but it was enough to frighten him out.

it was a defense gesture, he's sure.

"put your sword down, jaeseok. it's fine, he won't hurt me." daeyeol says.

jaeseok hesitantly pulls his sword away from the sorcerer's throat, slightly paranoid of himself could be spelled under his magic. 

"don't worry, i won't spell you because i can't do that much." sungyoon says to him, as if he can read the swordsman's mind. 

it gains him a silent growl in return.

the clairvoyant turns his head to the crown prince, looking rigorous on both eyes. "promise me a safety of mine and my friend here. i know how fuckable this country upon magicians like us and if we are going to die heads out, i'm not going to give you anything beneficial." 

"okay," the crown prince breathes out, unsurprisingly calm and composed. "i can do that, as much as you wanted."

joochan looks at the elder next him worriedly. what if they break their promise?

but then, he remembers sungyoon would definitely know it beforehand if they were getting killed tonight by the eye of sword. and if it does, sungyoon would never receive the guest in. 

trusting how sungyoon handles the situation, joochan remains silent and quietly eyeing the bodyguard on alert.

sungyoon finally moves, taking a seat across the crown prince. "okay, let's quickly finish this." fixing the crown prince's hands in his hands and then closed his eyes.

daeyeol grips the bony hands onto his, as if they were matched each other.

sungyoon frowns. nothing appears into his vision except the darkness.

jaeseok fidgets on his feet uncomfortably. "so, how was it?"

"let's not bother sungyoon hyung. he needs to concentrate or it will be difficult for him." joochan interrupts, feeling uneasy as well as he notices sungyoon was creasing his brows tighter.

he hopes nothing bad happens, the best he could ask for.

sungyoon takes a breath, grasping his hands onto the crown prince's hand again, and start all over again, hoping for something,  _anything_ for the crown prince.

this time, something comes out into sungyoon's vision but nothing like he had expected. 

and sungyoon thinks,  _this is the worst,_ his frown goes deeper and couldn't hide how nervous and confused he is.

he doesn't understand why he sees himself with the crown prince in one place he never been and the sight of them sitting together in an intimate way. he really doesn't want to understand.

he isn't that powerful witch, heck, he only can see those visions sometimes, without him seeking them. but, at times like this, he wasn't really sure what's happening.

the sight is scary enough to witness using his own vision and he  _knows_ this isn't good thing.

he gulps when he hears the crown prince's voice resonates closer into his ears, sounded concerned than demanding like earlier. "did you see anything about my bride?"

he slowly opens his eyes, and meeting the crown prince's orbs carefully for the first time,  _god his eyes are so beautiful they look like a moon,_ but then he shakes his head quietly.

sungyoon wanted to snorts because heck how can he say to the crown prince that he sees himself, clearly didn't make any sense but figures it wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, the crown prince's bodyguard could get him in one second, killing him with his sword.

"i don't think so, your majesty. i can't see anyone in my vision." sungyoon lied under his tongue.

"no way," daeyeol was taken back, didn't believe the magician. "how can you come to not see anything? just a little information would do for me."

sungyoon gulps, not knowing what to say any further.

so, he comes down with "i am truly sorry but i am not that powerful to come to very detail about person you are looking for."

sungyoon could see his bodyguard by the corner of his eyes, fidgetting to take out his sword and snap his neck.

daeyeol leans forward in a full force, surprising sungyoon as he suddenly grabs both his hands onto his tight, looking desperate. "is my bride... close around?"

sungyoon's heart thumps faster than before. 

_oh, lord, save me._

he shakes his head another time. "i don't know." he says, almost feeling sorry when the crown prince turns his head down onto their grasping hands, disappointed.

"i just want to find my bride." daeyeol utters out quietly. "anyone, please."

sungyoon bites his lips nervously, letting the royal prince takes his hand, if it can comfort him. "do you mind if your bride is... a man?"

at that, the crown prince quickly snaps his head up and looking into his eyes. "i don't care, woman or man, as long as she or he is my bride. i'm going to love them with my whole heart."

sungyoon gently smiles, gazing at each side of the crown prince's face. "i am sure you will find your bride soon. i wish you all the best, your majesty."

as daeyeol pulls his hand out of his, he doesn't know why his heart feels so empty, it was difficult to breathe as if he was going to cry.

"hyung, you are crying." joochan touches his shoulder softly. 

god, he didn't even realize he  _is_ crying.

**Author's Note:**

> couldnt get myself do one shot bcs my time is really limited now so splits this to few chapters


End file.
